Everything Changed
by Amelia Lynette Conner
Summary: She didn't know what was going on, and neither did THEY, but they all knew it was bad. Everything is changed when a little girl gets thrown into the past by her desperate mother with the parting words "Don't trust ANYONE"
1. Chapter 1

Quiet giggles. The faint tinkling of bells. A soft fluttering sound. Whispers unheard by most.

"Linnie, when are we going?"

A soft spoken voice, quiet, even for a whisper. A slight touch to your hand, warm.

"Yeah Lyn! When are we leaving?"

Another, louder, far too loud, but still far too quiet. A small weight on your shoulder.

"As soon as mum gets home, we'll go. She should be back any moment." A girl, age 7, only hours away from the time of her anniversary of life, as her friends call it. Her Birthday. She smiled indulgently at nothing, brown orbs unfocused.

"Yes, be patient. And act your age!"

A stern breath, airy yet demanding. A breeze past your face in the closed off room.

An abrupt silence filled the room, no bells, no giggling, no sourceless wind. Then, the slam of a car door, and hurried footsteps.

The child stood excitedly from her bed, beckoning towards nothing to follow her, before bolting out of her small room and down the hall. It took her no time at all to make it to the front door, swinging it open to her mother's tired face, hand raised to open the door. An odd white stick was in her other hand.

"Linnette, thank goodness your here!" The older woman, anguish clearly etched upon her worn face, fell to her knees and clung to her child for dear life. "We can't go out now, go upstairs. Ah! Go to the attic! I'll be there in a moment."

The woman let go of her daughter, kissed her forehead, and pushed her away, toward the narrow hall the girl had just came from.

The child looked back at her mother, to confused for any movement, but as something only she could pulled gently at her hair, and pressed lightly on her back, she turned and ran as fast as she could.

She didn't understand what was happening, but she wasn't stupid. She could see the look on her mothers face, and hear the tone of her voice, the ethereal yellowish glow she carried around dull but erratic.

"I wonder what's going on..." The soft, quiet whisper sounded again. "She appeared rather agitated..."

"Agitated means to be troubled or nervous."

"Nows not the time for your dictionary talk! Something's going down and we're in the middle of it!" A growling whisp in response to a monotone clarification.

"Whatever it is, we will simply have to wait it out."

The girl nodded at nothing, pulling down the stairs with the help from another sourceless wind. She liked the attic, it was a place where she could do or be anything. Her 'friends' liked it up there too; she didn't have to ignore them.

She climbed the stairs as quickly as possible, finding her huge comfy chair, worn and overstuffed, and sat down in it. It completely engulfed her, making her look even smaller than she already was. A strained giggle resounded in her ears.

She was tempted to pick up one of the large tomes from the floor or book shelf a little ways away, but knew her mother would be there soon and waited like a good girl. A weight settled on her shoulder, and one on her knee.

"What's going on?" The 7 year old whimpered. "I'm feeling a little... dizzy."

A quiet gasp, an indignant cry, and a sharp intake of breath resounded in her ears, and she held a hand to her mouth, face turning a delicate shade of green.

A stream of, "No, no, no, no, no"'s came through the gentle breath, and little droplets of an unseen liquid dripped.

Uncovering her mouth, the little girl spoke a short confused, "What?" before covering her mouth again.

The 'no's stopped for a moment and the air shrilly wailed. "Impending doom! We're all going to perish!"

At the child's confusion a breath reached her through the newly started 'no'ing. "Impending, bound to happen; doom, unavoidable ill fortune; perish, Suffer death, typically in a violent, sudden, or untimely way." The child's mouth hung open, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. "The fact that you, someone in tune to divinity, are feeling ill for no real reason tends to mean-

"That we're all gonna die!"

A strangled wailing noise came up from the tiny girl's throat at this, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Hey! Shut up you two!" The loud one whispered. "Look kiddo," her shining eyes shifted. "You're young; new to the feeling. You're probably just sensitive to this! Buck up, we're not gonna die! If we were you probably would have fainted..."

She nodded reluctantly to herself, curling up on the chair as her hair lightly tugged itself downwards.

A loud banging noise made her scream, but she bolted off of the cushions as soon as she saw her mothers blond head of hair. She stopped and nearly screamed again when she saw her mother.

Blood ran down one side of her face, from the hairline, nose and mouth, with one eye swollen shut. Her white clothing, an odd cloak like jacket, was nearly entirely coated in the liquid, and, despite the morbidness of the thought, the child briefly hoped that it wasn't all her parent's.

Hesitant tinkling noises comforted her while the woman caught her breath briefly, before she reached out and clung to her daughter. A shaking boom rocked the house and the woman took an equally shaking breath before pushing the girl away.

She could hear shouts from outside the attic and feel her mother's shaking hands, but what she was seeing held most of her attention. A gold necklace, silver indentations forming words she couldn't read covering the many loops, and a little hourglass with black sand suspended in mid air inside. It was complex and beautiful.

"Everyone in Linnette's pockets!"

Her dress was weighed down while the necklace was wound around her neck. "Don't trust ANYONE..." The older woman mumbled, hands fumbling with the hourglass. "Don't get involved with Death eaters... Don't even look at the snakes...!" Her hand slipped slightly, twisting a nob unintentionally. "Don't associate with them Linnette!" She screamed, scaring the girl.

Things started blurring out for the child, seeing the blurry images of two men in black storming up the stairs.

She rubbed her eyes to clear her tears, but the blurring only got worse as the seconds slipped by. An incoherent yell and three clear, quiet screams sounded, before she blacked out, a green flash the last thing she saw.

What to do, what to do... What House, what home, pairings decided, sorry, and oh god she's gonna change everything... 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahahaha, wow, I haven't been on Fanfiction in nearly a year, even just to read. Roleplay (and having 10 seperate blogs to RP with) has kind of taken over my life, alongside, moving, getting a new job, and appartment living getting in the way.

So...

...

I figured I had to update here sometime, even if just to keep people from being left hanging. This is going to be posted on all of my stories, just to save some time, since I'm writing this when I should be asleep before my shift.

Anything discontinued is also up for adoption if anyone is interested :)

**Fly** - Discontinued

**Groundless Suicide** - Discontinued

**Everything Changed** - Discontinued

**All is fair in** - Undecided

**Tactician Mara** - Will be Rewritten (without too much change)

**Summoner's Sacrifice** - To be continued

**Harry Aron** - Undecided

**Serious Players** - Undecided

I'll be back and working on these sometime in the future, and now that I have a full understanding of Mara's character (my main RP character) Tactician Mara will be much easier for me to write now.

So... Yeah! Things will be really slow going, but at least with this notice, I hope to GET IT GOING again.

If there's anything you'd like to know, don't be shy; you can come to my inbox any time.


End file.
